The Second Coming
by Argeiphontes
Summary: Post KTDP. Natalia has grown up in the seclusion of Wyrmroost, in the care of a dragon and a wizard. As the only living Dragonling, she dwells somewhere between the dragon and human worlds without having a true place in either. However, when an ancient power rises, she reluctantly joins forces with unlikely allies to defeat it. The hour's come round at last.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So, I've been having some writer's block with my other story, Acatalepsy. I decided to change gears for a little bit to see if that helped things. Fablehaven was one of my favorite book series as a child. Initially, I was apprehensive about writing a fic for a "children's book", but I decided this is a tribute to one of the many books series I have read that continue to inspire me. This is rated T for the usually Argeiphontes stuff: swearing, violence, sexual references. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

"Please," the woman begged, clutching her child close to her chest. "You must let me in!"

The wizard stood at the door, contemplating the woman's state. "Then this is the last night you may spend in the sanctuary," he said.

She sighed. "So be it."

Agad led her to his dining table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat, not relinquishing her tight grip on the infant.

"Allow me to see the baby," he said gently.

She reluctantly placed her child in his arms, and was surprised by the tenderness with which he held her.

"A Dragonling," he said.

She remained silent.

"Who is the father?"

But he needn't ask the question- he tacitly understood the answer.

"There haven't been any like her in centuries," he continued. "You are correct. Should the Society discover her existence, they will deem her a valuable asset and stop at nothing to have her in their grasp."

"I'd rather destroy her," the woman said, her voice cracking. "I tried, but I could not do it."

"Anya," Agad said, and she looked up.

"I didn't think…" she trailed off.

"No," he said sternly. "You did not think."

She studied her reflection in the glass table as he spoke. "Even if you didn't have to worry about the Society, you'd have the issue of raising a powerful, unpredictable creature with a tendency towards violence and instability. I do not care what sort of dragon tamer you are; you are not prepared for that."

The child opened her eyes. They were bright violet, the color of sunset mountains or the dawn sky.

"Leave her with me," he said finally. "I will raise her as my own. She is a creature of Wyrmroost. No ancient agreements will jeopardize her if she grows up within these walls."

"Spasiba," she murmured. "Thank you. I owe you everything."

Agad nodded solemnly. "You best leave now, before any being in this sanctuary suspects what has happened."

Anya stood. "Her name is Natalia. Natalia Semyonova."

With that, she left the table, exited the Keep, and started for the gates to the outside world.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Later**

"Absolutely not," said Agad, scowling.

The skinny black-haired girl before him sighed. "Please, in fourteen years, I have scarcely met another-"

"What? Another human being? Is that what you were going to say?"

She glanced down at her feet, refusing to answer.

"You are more my kin than theirs, Natalia," he said, somewhat more gently. "You must not forget what you are."

"How can I?" She lifted her head, her eyes full of fire. "I live with a wizard who runs a preserve full of dragons."

He nodded, clasping his hands. "The party will be here shortly. I can only offer them one night of lodging. You are to stay out of sight while they are here. Stay in your own quarters. I will have food brought to you."

"I'm not hungry," she muttered, but he either ignored her words or didn't hear them.

* * *

She watched from a window as Camarat interrogated the group. It was one of the larger parties she had seen enter the sanctuary- there were seven of them, all of whom appeared human. It would be fascinating to see how many managed to leave with their lives.

She knew Camarat's procedure well; these initial "interviews" provided one of her greatest sources of entertainment. First, he would ascertain their reason for visiting. Next, he would figure out which of them could resist a dragon's aura of intimidation. This part was threat assessment. Camarat generally aimed to restrict entry for emboldened fools who wished to brag of slaying a dragon.

Natalia realized one of the members of the group was a girl, perhaps not older than herself. This piqued her curiosity. Never had she seen a child enter Wyrmroost.

There was something strange about the girl, something she couldn't place. Perhaps she could ask Agad. The girl appeared to be able to speak to the dragon, but was unable to move, which struck Natalia as odd.

Evidentially, Camarat determined that the group was relatively benign, and allowed them to proceed to the Keep.

* * *

She waited for the party to leave before she took to hunting the next morning. Once there was about three miles of distance between them, she grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows and padded softly through the frosted woods.

She smelled a herd of wild deer nearby. Crouching, she hid in the bush, pinpointing the heart of the largest male. She drew the bowstring back to her ear and released. The buck immediately dropped and the others scattered.

"I hope that's for me," said a voice behind her. She turned and watched as a small, silvery dragon materialized.

"In your dreams, Raxtus," she smirked.

He laughed. "Like you and Agad will eat the whole thing."

"I'll turn it into a jerky for the next blizzard. Or he can give it to the next batch of visitors."

He didn't miss the look that crossed her face. "I heard there were visitors."

She sighed. "Agad didn't let me meet them. He never does."

"He's just concerned for your safety, Nat. You know what would happen if the Evening Star found out about you."

"But they were Knights!"

"The Sphinx was a Knight, too," he said gravely. "You don't know who you can trust in this world. If any of them let word slip about you to the wrong person... You would make the perfect assassin for the Evening Star,"

"Or for the Knights," she countered, summoning amethyst flames in the palm of her hand. "I could help."

Raxtus gave her a pitying look. "Your time will come. I promise."

She curled her hand into a fist, quenching the flames.

"Why don't we go visit the hot springs? You might find more game there."

"Fairies," she grumbled.

"Nah, it's too cold for them to be out," he said. "Come on."

He knelt so she could climb onto his back. Since she had flown with the dragon for many years, she knew how to sit to avoid his spines.

Once he felt she had a secure grip, he launched into the sky, spiraling like a bullet. Despite her frustrations, Natalia couldn't help but smile. Her greatest exhilarations were from such flights, where only Raxtus' shimmering scales and the wind in her face accompanied her.

She only wished she could be so free.

* * *

"There's the group!" she called, looking down.

They were trudging through the forest. The only one she could clearly make out was the girl and her strange glow.

"Why's that one glowing?" she asked, speaking loudly so Raxtus could hear her over the roar of the wind and his beating wings.

"I'm not sure," he responded. "I'd assume it's Fey. Fairystruck, perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you know what they're here for?"

"No idea," she shouted. "I couldn't hear what Camarat said from the Keep."

"They better not be planning anything stupid."

She looked down at the group again. "They're human. Of course they're planning something stupid."

* * *

After a couple of brief hours by the hot spring, Raxtus dropped her off at the Keep. "I'll be in and out the next few days," he said, and Natalia knew better than to ask for specifics. Raxtus was a dragon with conflicting loyalties, many of which he refused to admit to her.

She spent the next few days hunting on her own by day, reading and studying by night. She managed to finish "Shakespeare's Complete Tragedies", and taught herself to derive equations. Raxtus collected these materials for her during his outings into the human world; she'd have to beg him for more books later.

"Natalia!" someone shouted- Raxtus. She ran to her window and tore it open, staring down at the small dragon in the courtyard.

"Navarog-" he gasped for breath. "He's in the sanctuary!"

Her stomach dropped. "No," she whispered.

"Stay here," he commanded. "He can't breech the Keep."

He unfurled his wings and prepared to take flight. "Where are you going?" she screamed.

"To find him," he answered, nerves lining his words.

With that, he vanished, and she was left cursing at her own uselessness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"The Eternals have fallen," Agad announced.

Natalia's insides froze. "So Zzyzx…"

"Will open," he finished, nodding. "I have gotten Celebrant to agree to volunteer his and his subjects' efforts against the demons. Well, perhaps 'volunteer' is not the right word…"

She narrowed her eyes as he continued. "In exchange for his assistance in the fight, should we survive, I will relinquish my position as caretaker to his rule."

"_What?" _

"It's a reasonable bargain, Natalia." He took a sip of his tea. "Besides, assuming we win this war, there will be better things for me to do than be caretaker."

"But Celebrant…"

"Isn't called 'Just' for no reason. While he is not particularly benevolent to humans, he is fair to dragonkind. Not many humans should enter Wyrmroost, anyway."

"What about me?" Her words were barely a whisper.

"I've arranged for you to stay here during the battle."

"_No," _she snarled, pounding her fist on the table. "I know I can help!"

He stared at her calmly. "I have no doubt you could. I also do not doubt that you would be a formidable foe in demonic possession."

She bit her lip to keep from further outbursts. "And after that?"

"There is a good chance we lose this fight and the world ends," he said.

"And you want me to stay here and do nothing," she muttered.  
"No, not nothing."

She perked up.

"It'd be great if you could remember to put out food for the harpies."

She slumped back in her chair.

"But if we survive, I was thinking you could get out and travel with Raxtus for a bit. I know you've enjoyed your past outings with him."

That much was true- a couple of summers ago, he had taken her to see "Inglourious Basterds" in a drive-in theater. She generally considered it to be the best night of her life, saver for perhaps the night she had won a bet with a Dryad.

So she conceded to Agad and retired to bed.

* * *

The next several days were torturous. The dragons drained from the preserve, flying to the fight on the Shoreless Isle. Natalia tried in vain to distract herself from the potential end of the world. She hunted in the woods, shooting down dozens of deer and other lowly creatures in an effort to release her frustration. Nights were spent by the fireplace, reading textbooks explaining the end of the universe would ultimately be caused by unending expansion or a Big Crunch, but not a horde of demons. She acted out every part in _Macbeth_, just to forget her worry.

Eventually, the Minotaur told her that the fight had been won, the demons were sealed in what had once been the Fairy Realm, and she had several hours to gather her belongings before the dragons returned and evicted her or burnt her to a crisp.

Well, they could _try. _During an unfortunate incident with a torch during her early childhood, Natalia had learned she was fire proof.

Since she had few possessions, packing did not take long. Most of her clothing consisted of rough leather and thick woolen coats, too bulky to fit in her one satchel. She chose to wear a pair of leather leggings, combat boots, a dark linen shirt, and a wool trench coat with a sturdy belt, placing several lighter changes of clothing in the bag. Out of her extensive book collection, she elected to take a 1980's calculus workbook, _A Brief History of Time, _and the Shakespearean tragedies.

The beating of wings outside her window alerted her to the dragons' return. A triumphant roar broke out as the crowd soared overhead. An immense, magnificent dragon led the flock- she instantly knew this was none other than Celebrant the Just. By his side flew Raxtus, to Natalia's surprise. Aside from drive-in movies and human pop culture, his favorite topic of conversation was his daddy issues. The son of the dragon king wasn't supposed to be a third the size of the average member of the species, exude a fairy aura, or make things grow with his breath weapon. To his father, he was but a disappointment; to other dragons, he was an elaborate joke.

If he was flying at the head of the legion at his father's side, perhaps he had done something to abandon his past of ridicule and embarrassment. He swooped down, landing gracefully in the courtyard. Natalia grabbed her bow and quiver and slung it over her shoulder, opened the window, and leapt out. She landed soundlessly.

"So I guess you saved the world," she grinned, unable to refrain from hugging him.

He gently lowered his large head on top of hers. "We herded the demons into the Fairy Queen's former realm and sealed them inside! I fought side-by-side with my father and even got to take out some old, nasty ones He going to train me in combat, once he's had some time to reconstruct order in Wyrmroost."

"That's great, Raxtus," she said, but she couldn't help feeling a twinge that she couldn't quite place… envy? Regret? For so long, Raxtus had been a kindred soul, a fellow outcast. Part of her feared that now that he was accepted by other dragons, he would abandon her.

"So, where to?" he asked. "Really, we can go anywhere we want. The world's safe. There's nothing to hold us back. I've seen a lot of places, but you've never ventured more than a couple miles outside of the sanctuary. So you tell me."

She thought about it. "I've always wanted to see the ocean. Not that I like water all that much."

"I can arrange that," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Or a city. Like Paris in 'Inglourious Basterds.' Or maybe even another preserve."

"That I can definitely work with." He lowered his haunches so she could climb onto his back. "Especially because I could be a little more… you know, visible."

With a couple of powerful strokes of his wings, Raxtus took to the sky, and Natalia bid farewell to her home of fourteen years.

* * *

**Twelve Years Earlier**

"I am struggling to determine exactly how to raise her," Agad admitted. "I know I must restrict any aggressive tendencies before they emerge, but at the same time, I do not wish to humanize her. No, she is a Dragonling, and she should know it."

Raxtus nodded, pressing his wings flat against his back. "So you're asking _me _to make her a dragon."

Agad sighed. "Well, any other dragon would try to eat her, my brother included."

"No, they wouldn't eat _her_," Raxtus said.

Agad said nothing.

The little girl came toddling out on short legs, too stubby to carry her at the speed at which she wished to move. She froze when she was the bright, silvery dragon.

"Hey, I don't bite," Raxtus whispered to her, lowering his head to be level with her eyes. She looked up at him with fascination and wonder.

"Dragon," Agad said, and Natalia repeated this new word.

"Well, I won't do anything to make her violent, that's for sure," Raxtus laughed. "But I can't guarantee I'll make her all that dragonly, either."

"That's fine," the wizard replied. "She needs a companion, which she isn't going to find elsewhere in what is arguably the world's most dangerous preserve."

Natalia placed her little hand on Raxtus' snout; his nostrils flared in response.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Fire," Raxtus said.

"Fire," Agad agreed.

The entire wood paneling in the Keep courtyard was scorched. The torches, however, were conspicuously unlit.

"It could be worse," said Raxtus. "She could have inherited something a little more lethal."

"And a little less destructive," the wizard grumbled.

The girl was in "time out" in the courtyard's corner. "Sorry!" she called, not for the first time. Both the wizard and the dragon ignored her.

"Even the toddler's a better dragon than I am," Raxtus lamented.

Agad had endured his antics long enough to know it was sometimes best to ignore him. "Do you know anything about how to teach her control?"

"Dude, my breath weapon makes flowers grow! I've never had to worry about control too much."

Agad rubbed his temples and let out a groan.

"Wasn't fire your breath weapon?"

"It's been too long," he sighed. "Those memories have long since dulled."

"Can I come out now?" Natalia wondered aloud. Agad nodded, and the four-year-old happily skipped over to the dragon.

"Look, Raxtus, fire!" She cupped her hands, a violet ember erupting between her palms.

"Whoa, Nat, put that out," he said, his panic evident. "We only use fire when, uh, Agad, when do we use fire?"

The wizard sighed again.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"We can't continue like this," Raxtus said in a hushed voice.

"A peryton," Agad repeated in awe.

The dragon nodded. "I mean, _I _wouldn't just go ahead and kill a peryton. I _probably _could-"

"Why?" he whispered.

Raxtus lifted his large shoulders, shrugging. "Something came over her… something predatory. She had the look most dragons get on a hunt. She lunged at it and just snapped its neck."

Agad heavily sat down on one of the courtyard benches. "For so long, there were no signs… she didn't _seem _violent or erratic or sadistic in the least."

"I don't think she is," Raxtus replied, and he blinked. "Humans… _change _when they're about ten years old. Hormones, or something. I feel like if Natalia were really… unstable, I guess, we would've found out about it before now."

"Maybe," Agad said, deep in thought. "But we need to redirect this before it gets out of hand."

"I was thinking I could ask a Dryad to teach her to shoot a bow."

"But mightn't that encourage further aggression?"

"Not if you ask Natalia to hunt some game every day- not perytons, too poisonous. If you give her something productive to do with her… talents, she'll learn to use them more responsibly," Raxtus explained.

Agad nodded. "Then find a Dryad."

* * *

**Present**

Raxtus extended his wings to gently glide into a landing. "Living Mirage," he announced.

Natalia took in her surroundings. She had traveled with Raxtus for ten months, and she had seen some incredible sites. They had spent a night in San Francisco before flying across the Pacific. In Asia, they had visited Japan for several days before visiting Beijing, Seoul, and countless preserves. They had even briefly rested in Frosted Peaks, one of the closed Dragon Sanctuaries.

But she had never seen anything quite like this preserve. A large step pyramid towered above everything else- a ziggurat, Raxtus had called it. The environment was hot and dry, despite it being only April. Natalia scowled and shrugged off her black, wool coat. She would need to obtain more suitable clothing.

Two figures exited from the mouth of the Great Ziggurat. One was clearly Agad, but she could not recognize the other. He appeared to be young, perhaps a couple years older than herself. _Fifteen. _She was fifteen today, she remembered. The man's hair was silver-blonde and shoulder length. Even from this distance, she could tell he was strong and attractive.

When he reached her, Agad squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "I hope you've enjoyed your past couple of months," he said. She nodded, her gaze shifting to the man beside him.

"I'm Bracken," he said, extending his hand. She scrutinized him. He radiated a powerful glow, _light- _as much as Natalia hated such words.

"Fey," she realized aloud. "But male fairies fell eons ago... "

He laughed. "I'm a unicorn."

For the first time, she noticed the horn at his waist. "_Oh." _

"I'm not so sure I can place you," Bracken said, frowning. "I'd want to call you a dragon, but somehow, I feel that's not right. You're far too young to be a wizard, so…"

"Dragonling," she said.

She could just about feel his blood run cold. _The Question _was in his eyes. She loathed _The Question, _but answered the way she always had. "It doesn't matter."

That's what Raxtus and Agad had always told her. She had asked Agad once, and only once, because he was right. _It didn't matter. _

Agad led her to a room inside the Ziggurat. It was furnished lavishly, with a bedspread trimmed in gold and gilded torches.

Many sleepless nights on the back of a dragon took their toll. She quickly sank into the mattress and fell asleep.

* * *

She couldn't help but rise early the next morning. It was a habit from her hunting days at Wyrmroost. She grabbed her bow and threw her quiver over her shoulder and walked out onto the Ziggurat's ledge.

And she waited.

She wasn't entirely sure what sort of game Living Mirage had to offer, but she figured that if she was patient and still, she could catch _something. _

She wasn't wrong. A shadow in the sky grew nearer, and her breath caught. She had read about such a creature, but had never seen one.

The sun glinted off of its razor-sharp feathers. The stymphalian bird cried out, and Natalia readied her bow. Stymphalian birds were notoriously invasive and destructive. It was best she killed it before it had the chance to reproduce.

She released the arrow, which clattered harmlessly off of the bird's metallic feathers. It let out an enraged screech and dove at her.

But she was prepared. As the bird rushed at her, she gracefully leaped through the air, landing crouched on its back. Amethyst flames blossomed from her hands, melting the bird's feathers into a molten mess. It twisted side-to-side in an attempt to shake her off, but to no avail. As its razor-feathers quickly fell, the bird plummeted through the air.

She flipped off of its back, sailed through the air, and landed lightly on her feet. The bird crashed into the sand before her.

From a distance, two figures watched her snap the bird's neck to assure it was dead.

"She's very powerful," Bracken commented.

"She's a Dragonling. Of course she's powerful," Raxtus replied.

"You know what I mean. She's strong even for a Dragonling. That's strength we could have used at Zzyzx."

"Agad refused."

"Maybe we should take her to Fablehaven," Bracken said abruptly.

Raxtus look at him. "Why?"

"I was thinking it could be good for her to meet Kendra and Seth. They're both about her age," he explained.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Raxtus asked.

Bracken shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, she grew up completely isolated. Some friends couldn't hurt her."

Raxtus shrugged. "I can't say they'll get along. I mean, Kendra's practically a fairy princess. Nat's…" he looked over to where she hacked away at the bird's armored feathers to get to the meat underneath.

He stifled a laugh. "We'll see."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me. I'm still adjusting to exactly how small the Fablehaven fandom is- the books are so under appreciated. **

**If it's not clear, the past two chapters did a lot of jumping around, time-wise. Most of the action took placed during the events of Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary and Keys to the Demon Prison and in the months after. This chapter takes place about 11 months after the battle on Shoreless Isle. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kendra!" Seth called. "Bracken says he's coming later!"

Kendra immediately perked up. "Really? When?"

"Uh, about an hour or so," her little brother replied. She cursed underneath her breath and ran to her room to freshen up.

Seth's laughter didn't go unheard.

She rolled her eyes. As annoying as he was, she couldn't help but be proud of him. In the past few months, he had grown taller than her and his voice had lowered an octave. Since the events of last May, he had also grown somewhat more emotionally mature. Sure, he still played the occasional harmless prank, but something dark, mournful seemed to weigh him down. Kendra assumed he was still mourning the death of Coulter, the old man who had been his teacher. Some days, she thought he might be mourning something else, perhaps the loss of any hope of a normal life. Or maybe he couldn't shake his anxiety over his imminent second encounter with the Singing Sisters.

Anyway, a visit from Bracken would be sure to raise his spirits. He greatly looked up to the unicorn, and gained amusement from his flirting with Kendra.

* * *

An hour later, Seth and Kendra stood at the pond, waiting for Bracken's arrival.

"Did he say why he's coming?" Kendra asked.

Seth shrugged. "Not really. He probably just wants some Kendra quality time."

He yelped as Kendra elbowed him. However, the quarrel was interrupted by a bright flash of light on the island.

Bracken waved to them, grinning ear-from-ear. Behind him stood Raxtus, and at his side was an unfamiliar girl. He lept over the pond surrounding the island, landing with a THUD on the boardwalk. Kendra ran to him, and the two embraced. Seth pretended to retch.

He watched as Raxtus took a simple step across the water. The girl, however, jumped as Bracken had. She seemed to move as if disregarding gravity, cutting through the air with ease.

When Bracken and Kendra finally parted, the unicorn addressed Seth. "How's it going? Hanging in there?"

Seth nodded stiffly, unable to take his eyes off of the girl. He had spent enough time in the magical world to know that there was something inhuman about her. His first thought was that she was another unicorn, perhaps one of Bracken's siblings. However, unicorns were generally fair; the girl had pale ivory skin, but hair so dark that the undertones seemed almost purple. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of violet. She was pretty, he supposed, but not in the way fairy creatures were. Her beauty was sharper, colder.

Kendra went to greet Raxtus. She placed her hand on his forelimb, and he glowed in response. Seth didn't miss the alarm that crossed the girl's face.

"Kendra, Seth," Bracken said, "I'd like you to meet Natalia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said without sounding like it was much of a pleasure at all. Her voice was rich, but almost as sharp as the rest of her.

"Let's go back to the house," Kendra suggested, glancing at Seth.

"I'm going to visit Shiara," Raxtus said. "I'll be back for dinner."

"Ok," said Kendra. "Everyone's staying for dinner. We'll order pizza." She didn't feel like she could ask either of her Grandmas to cook for three extra, especially when one of said extra was a dragon with a nearly insatiable appetite.

Kendra and Bracken were inseparable on the walk back to the house. Seth was left walking next to Natalia in awkward silence.

"So," he said, "See any good movies lately? Uh, if you watch movies, that is."

He thought she might have smiled, just a little. "Yes, actually. I saw a movie called _Snowpiercer _in Seoul with Raxtus several months ago. I'd highly recommend it."

"So you know Raxtus, then?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Know him? He practically raised me. He and Agad, that is."

Seth frowned. "Does that mean you grew up at Wyrmroost?"

Natalia nodded, but said no more.

They were approaching the yard. Kendra and Bracken made a beeline for the garden. Seth decided he'd rather stay out of their way and directed Natalia towards the tree house. He quickly climbed the rope ladder and popped open a window to let in some light. He figured she might not appreciate darkness as much as he did.

"I was there last year," he continued once they were comfortably situated, trying to encourage her to keep talking.

"I recall the group. I saw your sister, but not you," she scowled.

'"Yeah, I stowed away in a magical knapsack," he said. "Did you live in the Keep?"

She nodded again, casting her gaze downward."Agad ordered me to stay hidden while your group spent the night."

"Why?"

She lifted her head to meet Seth's eyes. This time, she actually _was _smiling. "You've already caught onto the fact that I'm not human."

Suddenly, he felt redness spread across his cheeks. "Uh, yeah. For a second, I thought you might be a unicorn."

A low chuckle escaped her. "I'm hardly a unicorn, Seth."

"Dragon?" He tried. "In a human avatar, obviously."

"Closer." She took a deep breath in. "Have you ever heard of a Dragonling?"

He shook his head.

"Generally, a Dragonling is the offspring of a dragon father and human mother. Hypothetically, a female dragon could be impregnated by a human male while in her avatar form, but very few, if any dragons would wish to undergo the mammalian birth process."

"So your father's a dragon?" His eyes widened. "That's sick!"

She managed a feeble smile. "Um, thanks."

Then, the exact implication of her words hit him. "Er, how exactly… uh, does that work?"

"The male dragon has to take on an avatar as well," she clarified. "Sometimes, they rape the human woman, or more infrequently, the two actually form an attachment. Of course, it's a rare occurrence, since the vast majority of dragons will generally just kill a human."

Seth nodded, feeling slightly disturbed. "Ok." He paused. "So who's your dad?"

Ice crossed her demeanor again. "It doesn't matter."

"You don't know, or it doesn't matter?" he pressed.

She sighed. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter. I am what I am, and it doesn't matter how I became that way."

"Have you ever tried to find out? I mean, if I had a secret dragon father, I'd definitely want to know."

"I asked Agad," she said, "Once."

"And?"

"All he said was, 'it doesn't matter'."

"Do you think he knows?"

She let out an exasperated breath. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Usually more," he shrugged.

"He may know." She glanced back at the Main House. "Wizards have a way of gathering information. Or he may not. Some dragons can be terribly reclusive or secretive. Or perhaps my father has taken measures to restrict the spread of such information."

"Sheesh," said Seth. "Sorry, dude. That sorta sucks."

"It's fine," she said dryly. "Again, it doesn't matter."

"What about your mother?" He leaned forward. By far, Natalia was the most interesting person he had talked to in months.

"Her name was Anya Semyonova, and she was a great dragon tamer." She shifted her weight. "Agad has spoken about her. Camarat allowed her entry to study the sanctuary, at her own peril. She spent a night at the Keep, then disappeared into the preserve. Agad presumed her dead until she showed up at his doorstep nearly a year later, carrying an infant: me."

"So what happened to her?" Seth asked. "You said Agad and Raxtus raised you."

"She left me with Agad, knowing there was no way she could bring up a Dragonling. The Evening Star got her a couple months after that." Her tone was matter-of-fact.

"Why couldn't she raise you herself?"

Natalia cupped her hands, and a purple flame rose from her palms. Seth jumped back, and she laughed. "It's ok, I won't burn your tree house down."

"Can you spit fire from your mouth?"

"...No."

"Oh," he said, crestfallen.

"Imagine trying to control a flame throwing toddler with superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes," she went on. "It's not an enviable task. You may have noticed some parts of Blackwell Keep looked newer than others. That's because I accidentally burnt down several flammable portions as a young child, before I learned to control my abilities."

"Wow. All I did was draw on the walls with Sharpie."

She cracked a smile at this. Behind them, Kendra and Bracken burst out in laughter.

"Gross," Seth muttered.

"When Raxtus told me Bracken had a thing for a human girl, I didn't believe him," she snorted.

"Yeah, she's pretty into him, too."

Another bout of laughter.

"The other day," Seth began, making a face, "she said she wanted to become an Eternal. You know, one less barrier between them."

"That's a large sacrifice to make," Natalia remarked.

"Right? And she's not even making it for the right reasons." He huffed.

"Did she just confide in you, or to others as well? Your grandparents run this preserve, correct?"

Seth nodded. "Yep. And no, she casually announced it at dinner. And of course, everyone thought it was a great idea. Just brilliant Kendra and her fairy magic saving the world once again. And when I-" he broke off.

"What?"

He drew in a shaky breath. "When I said I wanted to do it too, they laughed. My parents, grandparents, everyone."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I've always been considered the baby, the irresponsible one, I guess. I'm two years younger, but in the scheme of eternity, that's practically nothing!"

"And do you think she's more qualified than you are?"

"No!" She could hear the conviction in his voice. "I'm the one who pulled the nail out of a revenant and survived digestion by a demon."

"That's not something to brag about," she pointed out. "The whole idea's to avoid digestion altogether."

He ignored her. "I stole a unicorn's horn from the centaurs' maze. I'm the only reason my group survived negotiations with Thronis at Wyrmroost."

Her amused expression dropped off of her face, and she listened intently.

"I bargained with the Singing Sisters. I retrieved Vasilis, which Kendra used to slay Gorgrog. Hell, I killed two demons! She only killed one."

She opened her mouth, perhaps to reassure him, but he rattled on.

"And killing Siletta was my idea, not hers."

Suddenly, she was on top of him, hands clenched around his neck, slowly choking him. He struggled for breath as she bared her teeth- her canines were slightly pointed. "_Never. Confess. To. Killing. A. Dragon_," she snarled. "It's nothing to boast of. Doing so renders you an enemy to the entire species. That includes _me_. I may look nice and human, but don't you ever forget, I'm anything but."

Releasing him, she added, "I'd suggest you refrain from mentioning that to Raxtus as well. He may know, but it's best he doesn't, or at least pretends he doesn't."

Gasping for breath, he rubbed the side of his neck. "Got it. Then, Kendra killed the dragon, not me."

A smirk spread over Natalia's lips. "You are boasting."

"Nah, just giving you a resume. You asked if Kendra was more qualified. She's not. She saved Fablehaven once. Once! And killed the Demon King. The other stuff has all been people protecting her, or fairies. At least I try to fight my own fights."

A more serious expression crossed her face. "Consider this," she said. "Fairies and related creatures are known for powers of persuasion, no?"

Seth shrugged. "I guess so."

"Of course, such abilities don't begin to scratch the power of dragon persuasion. If I wished to, I could convince you to jump from the tree house."

"Really?" he asked, more interested than she thought was probably healthy.

"Eh." She shrugged. "On a good day. I once got Camarat to give me some tips. They didn't work on Agad. I assume your mind is much weaker."

"Thanks."

"But anyways, the difference is that fairies generally don't persuade mortals to do anything too bad. Sure, they can be mischievous, but Naiads withstanding, fairies are more or less benevolent. Vapid, but benevolent."

"Your point is?"

"Humans trust fairies," she stated. "Whether it's wise or not. I think Kendra exudes a similar aura. People trust her. They assume she'll act in their interests. They may even assume she's more suited to a task than she actually is."

"Sounds accurate," Seth acknowledged.

"But you-" she gave him a pitying look. "Humans are far less eager to consort with those marked by demons. You probably do not feel this about yourself, but there's an air about you. It's weak, but it's there. Intimidation. Mistrust. If anything, you're unconsciously encouraging your family to avoid you."

"Great," he grumbled.

"No, you can use this to your advantage. I'd much rather exude your aura than Kendra's," she said.

"But you don't respond that way to me," Seth frowned. "Or Kendra. Why?"

"I grew up surrounded by magic," Natalia said. "I know to question everything I encounter. But mostly, dragons are the perfect grey. They can acquire an affiliation over the course of a lifespan, but most dragons are neither good nor bad. I believe there's no such thing, actually. What do terms like 'light' and 'dark' really mean? A demon's a demon, but good is relative. I'm apprehensive of those who claim otherwise."

Seth's mother called for dinner, and he quickly climbed down the ladder. Natalia jumped out the tree house window.

* * *

Given that it was a warm April night, they ate outside. Natalia had only eaten pizza on several prior occasions. Apparently, Fablehaven housed many people. Seth's parents and grandparents sat at one table. At another, several younger men and women drank beers and joked with each other. Seth had introduced them all to her, but she had been more distracted by the way they looked at her and failed to remember their names.

Raxtus had arrived just in time for the pizza, of course. Now, Seth and Natalia ate beside him. Kendra had always been closer to the dragon than Seth, but now that they had gotten the chance to speak, Seth thought they had much more in common.

Seth noticed there were few fairies out tonight. Normally, with both Raxtus and Bracken in the vicinity, they would be flocking around. He looked over at Kendra and the unicorn. They were obliviously chatting, seemingly unconcerned.

So he tried to go back to enjoying the meal, forgetting about whatever unsettled him.

He became much more concerned when the dark cloud rolled in.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello! Not much to say about this chapter. Thank you for your favorites and reviews! Much apprecaited!\

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bracken bolted to his feet, drawing his horn. It transformed into a double-edge sword in a shower of sparks. "Draw your weapons!" he shouted.

Seth cursed under his breath and ran into the house. Natalia exchanged a look with Raxtus and went after him.

She followed him up the stairs, to the attic. He tore open the door and ran towards his bed, crouching by his side. Natalia watched in fascination as he pulled the sharp, shining blade from its depths.

"You keep _that _underneath your bed?" she muttered. "Unbelievable."

"Catch!" he called, tossing her a pair of daggers. She caught them by the handles and gave them a quick once-over. They were bronze, about the length of her forearm. She could work with them.

By the time they had returned to the yard, the sky had turned pitch black. Natalia could now see that the cloud was not, in fact, a cloud, but rather, a swarm of small, black creatures.

"Demon spawn," she whispered. Seth shot her an inquiring glance. "They rise from demonic energy," she explained. "In small numbers, they're merely a nuisance. In a swarm this large…"

One dropped onto the back of Seth's hand. It was perhaps the size of a quarter, with probing, tentacle-like legs and no head. A small thorn emerged from its back. He let out a surprised yelp and brushed it off.

They began to rain down. Seth unsheathed Vasilis and swept wide arcs, reducing the vermin to piles of black dust. Bracken did likewise with his horn. Bracken threw Kendra a small knife, which she used to cut the spawn down.

Seth looked over at Natalia. He had heard dragons described as the ultimate hunters, perfect predators. Evidently, Natalia had inherited such traits. She twisted and twirled, evading the growing swarm, slicing it apart with her twin daggers. She moved with such speed, such incredible grace that had he not seen her with his own eyes, Seth would have sworn he was imagining her.

One of the swarm slammed into his face, almost like a confused bumble bee. He lifted his sword and slammed a thousand more aside.

But it was endless. There were simply too many, and he knew they could not win; they'd be overrun.

"This is futile!" Natalia screamed to Bracken. "We can only just keep them at bay!"

"Then go ahead!" Bracken shouted back.

Natalia pocket her weapons and closed her eyes, focusing intently. An orb of amethyst fire erupted from each hand. Her eyes flicked open, and she thrust the fire before her, creating a wave of flames. She created a burning wall twenty feet high to keep the spawn back; the fire consumed the swarm. After mere seconds, all that remained was a large pile of ashes. Chest heaving, Natalia turned away from her work. "Is anyone injured?"

No one responded, and Seth let out a breath of relief.

"Those creatures are not on your register, I presume," Bracken said to Grandpa Sorenson. He shook his head.

"That means someone, or something, let them in," said Grandma Sorenson.

Seth noticed Kendra's quick glance towards Natalia. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sharp glare from her brother silenced her. Why would Natalia destroy the swarm if she had allowed it into the preserve in the first place?

"This is troubling," Bracken said to the shaken bunch. "The spawn can only be ordered to attack by the demon which they serve, or an entity as old and dark. I'm going to take Kendra with me to the shrine to speak with my mother on the matter. Should anything else attack, I trust Raxtus and Natalia to defend you."

Bracken grabbed Kendra's hand and the two hurried into the woods. Those who remained were left in perturbed silence.

"So," said Seth's father, finally breaking it. "Who wants dessert?"

* * *

The Naiads refused to preclude Bracken from reaching the Fairy Queen's shrine. Even though Kendra was with him, he was allowed to paddle over in the sturdy rowboat without trouble.

Both knelt before the little statue. "Mother, I seek your counsel," murmured Bracken.

There was a brief stirring, a ripple in the golden bowl of water beneath the statue. _My son, my handmaiden. _Concern struck Kendra like the metallic pang of tainted water. _A terrible and old evil has struck Fablehaven. It is a presence I have not known for many eons, and not one I could easily forget. Are you both sound?_

"Everyone's alright," Kendra said. "We're just a little shaken. Do you know who sent the swarm?"

The Fairy Queen's relief flooded Kendra, but it was quickly replaced by a growing sense of dread. _What, not who. Is it vanquished?_

"Yes," said Bracken. "A Dragonling struck it down with fire."

_Raxtus' ward?_

Kendra shot Bracken a perplexed look. "Yes, mother," he answered. "We are safe from prying eyes and ears."

Hatred churned inside of her, causing her blood to rush through her veins. _Kendra, you view the magical world in degrees of light and dark. This is how your kin taught you, and it is how most humans categorize this world. However, such labels are the inventions of human minds. There is no light and dark, good and evil. There are only two true forces in the universe: Order and Chaos. _

Kendra frowned. "I'm sorry, I do not completely understand."

_Such terms as light and dark describe the sum of actions, but not natures. Order is what hold things together, and Chaos is what drives things apart. Order is merely the absence of Chaos, and Chaos always increases. In the beginning, Order spontaneously emerged from Chaos, and has fought this losing battle ever since._

"A beginning?" Kendra questioned. "Like the story of Genesis, or the Big Bang…?"

"Big Bang," Bracken replied immediately. She blinked at the certainty with which he made the statement. "There are some very talented unicorn astronomers in the Fairy realm."

_For ages, Chaos has been sealed away, ever growing but diffused throughout the universe, lacking a consciousness. Now, such a conscience rises once more. _

"Has it risen before?"

_Once. I led forces against it, but all we could manage to do was place stronger bindings upon it, scattering the entity's consciousness. This is The Second Coming._

"How do we proceed?" Bracken asked, sounding deeply troubled.

There was a pregnant hesitation. _I suggest you travel to Kingdom of the Sun, an ancient preserve that rose with the dawn of man's civilization. The Egyptians were perhaps the first humans to realize the role played by Order and Chaos in the universe. _

Bracken nodded. "Thank you, mother."

_The task ahead of you is great and perilous indeed. I recommend you choose a team of trusted and strong-willed individuals. The smaller your group, the better you will fare. With every argument, every loss, Chaos grows more potent. Besides, all of the soldiers in my realm and the mortal realm fighting jointly would make no difference in this battle._

With these words, her presence faded.

Kendra turned to Bracken. "So who do we choose?"

"Seth," he said immediately. Before Kendra could protest, he explained. "He has more courage than anyone else I know. He's become a skilled fighter, too. Besides, should we encounter any creatures of night in this mission, you and I will be of no use. We'll need him."

She sighed. "Alright. Is that it?"

He shook his head. "More than three is advisable."

"Than who do we ask? Trask is a good fighter, and Tanu's expertise could come in handy. Or Warren-"

"No," he said firmly. "The fewer mortals, the better. We should bring Raxtus. He's become quite the fighter, even since Shoreless Isle."

She nodded in agreement.

"And Natalia, too."

Kendra scowled. "Are you sure?" Something about the girl's demeanor had unnerved her. From just their first meeting earlier, Kendra could tell there was something different about her. Bracken had explained what a Dragonling was, of course, but still, she felt she couldn't trust the dragon girl. The last time she had placed any confidence in what she thought was a dragon-marked human, he had turned out to be an evil demon prince. Even if Natalia wasn't like Navarog, she felt more like the dragons of Wyrmroost than an ally, a team member. The glint in her eyes reminded her of Siletta, Camarat, Nafia; she was clearly a predator.

"You saw the way she fights," Bracken argued. "And should we be faced with another swarm of demon spawn, dragon fire is one of the few things capable of destroying them."

"But can we trust her?"

Bracken nodded. "Her intentions are true."

"How do you know?" she blurted, then blushed as she realized how stupid her question was.

"The same way I knew you and Seth were trustworthy," he replied bluntly. "Really, Kendra."

He stepped back into the rowboat. "Come on, we haven't got much time to lose."

* * *

Dusk came as they walked back to the Main House, an artist's carefully ordered pallette or careless spill spreading across the sky.

It appeared that many of the adults had begun to clear dinner, leaving the yard deserted save for Seth, Natalia, and Raxtus. Neither of the three spoke to one another; Seth paced, Natalia flicked Seth's dagger over and over, catching it by the handle, and Raxtus' tail swished back and forth as if he were agitated.

"What she'd say?" Raxtus asked as they approached.

Kendra inhaled. "The demon spawn mark the Second Coming."

These words seemed to trouble Raxtus and Natalia, but Seth was predictably confused. "Second coming of what? The demons? Creepy, headless insects? Cats? No, wait, do you mean _cumming_?"

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes. "Chaos."

"Oh." He frowned. "Is that bad?"

"Very, " said Raxtus. "Think _Armageddon, Deep Impact, 2012 _bad."

"Like Zzyzx?"

"Worse," Bracken said grimly. "Demons are actual beings. Chaos is an innate entity of the universe. Human physicists call it entropy. We're not fighting against any corporeal form. We might as well be waging war against gravity."

Silence lingered with this statement. "The Fairy Queen wants us to form a small team to travel to Kingdom of the Sun, an Egyptian preserve," Kendra explained. "She thinks we can find something useful there."

"What?" asked Natalia, speaking for the first time. "A weapon? An artifact?"

Kendra glanced at Bracken, who shrugged. "She does not know," he said.

"Figures," the Dragonling muttered.

"We should leave tonight," Bracken continued. "If the group is limited to the five of us, we can use my mother's shrines to travel between preserves. Kingdom of the Sun, however, does not have a shrine. The nearest one is at Living Mirage. We'll have to teleport there and continue on by physical means."

Seth's brow furrowed. "Five of us? What about the others? Tanu? Warren? Vanessa?"

Bracken stiffened at the blix's name. "No, my mother insisted upon a small team. Besides, your family and friends will have plenty to do here. If the spawn can breach the preserve, other, _worse_ beings will follow."

"We should have some travel kits ready to go," Kendra said. "Camping gear, weapons, potions, medicine. They should be in the attic, Seth. I'll collect food. Bracken, I'll need you to talk to my parents and grandparents."

The unicorn nodded. "On it."

He, Seth, and Kendra disappeared into the house.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Natalia wondered aloud.


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy lately. As an apology, I'm giving you two chapters today!_

* * *

Traveling by shrine was hardly pleasant for Natalia. The burst of Fey energy caused her skin to feel raw, as if exposed to a harsh environment. Even though this was now her second time undergoing the transportation, the sensation did not at all fade. Judging by the way Seth was shuddering, he was experiencing a similar reaction. However, growing up around the world's most dangerous creatures had taught Natalia to conceal her weaknesses; unlike Seth, she did not outwardly display her discomfort.

Of course, several nearby fairies quickly noticed the visitors. They excitedly tended to Bracken while directing dirty looks towards Kendra. Natalia couldn't help but laugh a little.

Bracken said something to the fairies in a language she couldn't understand. One, with rose-colored hair and wings, quickly replied and flitted away.

"Agad's at the Ziggurat," Bracken said. "Raxtus, do you think you can handle four riders? It's a short distance."

The dragon huffed. "Sure, if someone pays for shiatsu once this is all over."

Natalia jumped onto his back while Kendra, Seth, and Bracken gripped his claws. Raxtus took off; Natalia could tell that he struggled to carry so much weight.

Fortunately, the Ziggurat was soon within sight. Raxtus set down upon the top level, his chest leaving. "Let's limit the number of riders in the future," he panted.

Agad quickly met them. He placed his hands upon Natalia's shoulders and smiled. "I had heard whispers of an attack on Fablehaven. I am very glad to see you are unharmed."

He then turned to Seth and Kendra. "It has been many months. I trust you are both well?"

Seth nodded. "Well, as well off as someone can be with the impending end of the world."

Agad invited the group to sit around an intricate table on the Ziggurat's top, constructed of golden stone. Bracken quickly explained what the Fairy Queen had told him and Kendra.

The wizard grew pale. "I had hoped such a fate would only occur long after the twilight of human consciousness, after my own time."

"The Fairy Queen directed us to Kingdom of the Sun, but her directions were rather vague," Kendra said. "Do you know what we should look for?"

Agad shook his head. "Kingdom of the Sun is an ancient and mysterious preserve. No soul has ever been in possession of all of its secrets. The Fairy Queen could not give you specifics because she does not know them herself." He let out a heavy breath. "But I'm afraid you'll have to take a brief detour before you proceed on your mission."

Bracken frowned. "A detour? To where?"

Natalia had scarcely seen the old wizard look as perturbed as he did now. "Celebrant the Just has… requested to speak to _her_."

As his gaze shifted to Natalia, a wave of nausea hit her.

"Can this request wait?" Bracken asked.

Raxtus laughed. "If my father makes a _request, _it's usually more of a demand. Unless you want to end up dragon food, I suggest we take some time to visit Wyrmroost."

"If one of you transports me there, I can continue to Moonfang alone," Natalia said. "That way the rest of you can go on to Kingdom of the Sun."

"That's ridiculous," replied Bracken. "We'll all go. We'll look for information in the Keep's library while Raxtus flies you to Moonfang's peak."

"I'm not letting you go there alone," Raxtus added. Natalia flashed him a grateful smile, which quickly dissipated.

"Why has he requested that I seek audience?" Natalia asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Probably not," Agad replied. "Were he truly displeased with you, he would have asked Raxtus to kill you. Although, he has been known to take pains for a formal trial, when he seeks amusement or believes the situation requires such a response."

"Most dragons have encountered Celebrant at some point," Raxtus cut in. "Many have lived to tell the tale."

But she knew him well enough to hear the lack of conviction in his voice.

"Alright," she said, trying to sound more brave than she felt. Dragons weren't meant to be vulnerable, after all. "I'll see him. If Raxtus and I fly ahead, we can be in and out of Wyrmroost in a couple of hours."

"Are you sure?" Agad asked.

"I don't seem to have much of a choice," she replied bitterly. "I'll be ok."

* * *

The last thing Natalia wanted to do was travel by shrine a second time that day. She emerged from the teleportation feeling dizzy, her vision blending into smeared images around the edges.

The spell passed after a minute, and Natalia took in her surroundings. She had ventured to most parts of Wyrmroost, with only the most perilous regions off-limits. Such locations included Celebrant's lair, Thronis' grounds, and the area surrounding the Fairy Queen's Shrine.

She had to admit, it was beautiful. A waterfall trickled into a foaming brook, which sat before the foot of the Queen's statue. The area around it was mossy, green and lush.

"The Keep is that way," said Natalia, pointing south. "Moonfang is north of here."

She began walking forward, eager to be home at last.

Kendra had figured their arrival wouldn't go unnoticed. Sensing danger, Raxtus vanished.

A familiar lion-maned dragon swooped down from the flat, gray clouds. "What have we here?" He hissed. "Intruders?"

Kendra's stomach instinctively clenched like a fist. She had encountered numerous dragons. She had even slain one! It didn't seem to matter, though. While her thoughts were free, her body was frozen.

Seth's hand found hers, and suddenly, the paralysis was gone, and she was able to register Natalia walking towards Camarat, her body more relaxed than she had ever seen it.

Kendra very much wondered if Natalia wasn't insane, if she didn't have a death wish. Even Gavin had never _approached _a dragon!

Camarat purred as the girl drew nearer. "My dear Natalia. It has been many months. Are you well?"

"I am," she replied. "Yourself?"

"While I miss my brother, I enjoy the freedom which can only be granted under the rule of a dragon." He tilted his head to where Kendra, Seth, Bracken, and Raxtus stood. "May I ask why you keep such questionable company?"

"They are allies on a mission," she said. Kendra expected Camarat to use his truth serum on her, but to her surprise, he did not. "And I have been called here by our king."

"I am aware." To Kendra, he sounded very much amused.

"I was hoping to direct them to Blackwell Keep," she explained. "We believe Agad's library holds information of use to us."

"The Keep is off limits," Camarat said. "Unless you wished to enter it alone."

Natalia scowled. "I'm afraid I do not have the time to spare. I can vouch for them."

"Celebrant himself has mandated that only draconic creatures enter the Keep."

She nodded stiffly. "I see."

"You are aware what happened the last time your human companions were at Wyrmroost, I assume?" The dragon shot a predatory look towards Kendra and Seth. Out of the corner of her eye, Kendra saw Bracken's hand move to his horn.

"I am," she said firmly. "While I deeply regret the loss of Hespera, Glommus, and Siletta, you must understand, these humans are merely children."

Seth opened his mouth to speak, but Natalia shot him a silencing glare.

"Children?" Camarat chortled. "Children who have killed one of our own. Can they still be 'merely children'?"

"They did not understand what they were doing," Natalia argued. "They entered the dragon temple under the influence of superiors. I assure you, they have learned from their mistakes. They will not harm any creature of the preserve unless attacked first."

Kendra didn't like the notion of Natalia making such grand declaration, but if she saved them from getting eaten by a dragon, she supposed it was alright.

Camarat tilted his head back. "Very well. I trust your word, Natalia. Your companions better keep it."

With that, the dragon took off, and Raxtus reappeared. Natalia let out an exasperated sigh.

"That was incredible!" Seth exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "You forget that due to my upbringing, I'm more kin to dragons than humans. I have spent much more time conversing with dragons, specifically Camarat. He used to be the only dragon allowed to approach the Keep, other than Raxtus."

Something occurred to Kendra. "Gavin said he was a dragon brother. Does that mean anything to you?"

She wasn't particularly sure why she asked- perhaps she was still reeling from the betrayal, more than a year later.

Natalia frowned. "Who's Gavin?"

"Navarog's human avatar," Raxtus explained. "The one I ate."

"Ah." Her lips curled into a grin. "There's no such thing as a dragon brother."

"Really?" Seth gave her an incredulous look.

"Of course not. What sort of self respecting dragon would give that sort of blessing to a human?" She shrugged. "Many have claimed such a status, the way many have falsely claimed they were Fairykind, shadow charmers, or wizards. No, given who Navarog was, he was lying in order to better keep his cover."

"We should go, Nat," Raxtus said, crouching so the girl could climb on his back.

She gracefully straddled the dragon and turned back to look at the group. "Stay here. I assume the Fairy Queen won't mind if you remain close to the shrine, given Bracken's presence. Keep my promises. _Do not _engage any creature in combat unless it engages you first. Don't try to go to the Keep. Most creatures of this preserve will not approach the shrine. Hopefully, I'll return shortly."

With a stroke of his powerful wings, they were off to an uncertain and perilous meeting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The interior cavern of Celebrant's lair was vast, larger than Natalia could comprehend. Mounds upon mounds of riches lined the walkway, gold and precious gems and magical talismans in abundance. Raxtus was silent as he slinked in front of her, his wings pressed close to his body. Nerves stirred in Natalia's stomach. She did not know what the dragon king wanted from her, or what he might do _to _her. She _did _know, from growing up in the dragon sanctuary, the risk involved in an encounter with any dragon, let alone Celebrant the Just, was very great indeed.

They reached the end of the winding walkway, standing at the entrance to the main chamber. Natalia exchanged an anxious glance with the silver dragon, who gently nudged her. "Hey, it's ok. I'll be right there with you."

She averted her gaze and shook her head. "That might not make a difference."

The stone doors flew open, and Raxtus motioned for Natalia to move forward. She obliged, glanced up-

She was speechless. Never had she been paralyzed in the presence of a dragon, nor was she now, but she was beyond words. The dragon before her was massive, awe-inspiring, all teeth and claws and horns and iridescent scales. His tail slowly swung back and forth, back and forth, as if he were in deep thought.

Raxtus dipped his head, and Natalia immediately knelt. "Your Majesty," she murmured, her heart pounding.

"Raxtus, you may leave us," Celebrant boomed, his voice richer than honey, smoother than velvet, echoing around the cavern. His words weren't spoken in English; he used a dialect of Draconi native to Wyrmroost, which had been Natalia's first language.

Her stomach flipped, and she shot Raxtus a look of utter terror, her lip trembling. He returned it with an expression of sympathy, his eyes full of concern, and reluctantly left the room.

Natalia kept her eyes on her feet, scared to make eye contact with the dragon. "Rise", he commanded, and she stumbled to her feet. "You are wondering why I summoned you, I presume."

"Indeed, your Majesty," she said, chest heaving.

It almost appeared as if Celebrant was smiling. "I must say, your Draconi is excellent. There is no cause for you to panic as you do. I simply desired to reunite blood."

As familiar as Natalia was with dragons speaking in riddles, her brow furrowed in perplexion. "Pardon me?"

The dragon let out a deep chortle. "How disappointing. I was told you were intelligent, as radiant as your mother."

She felt as if her windpipe had been crushed. "Y-you… you're…"

""All these years that you took to the sanctuary lands armed only with sticks and stones and lived out of harm's way, did you not wonder? Not a day has passed where you went outside my protection."

She laced her fingers together. "Thank you, your Majesty," she stammered, sounding strangled.

Again, he chuckled. "I'm glad to see you know your manners. I have heard that the other youths with whom you consort, the siblings, struggle with proper conduct."

Natalia felt the need to defend the Sorensons. "They have not had the advantages in upbringing I've had. Your Majesty, I implore you to excuse their lack of comportment."

"It's no matter," he said. "There is no need for you to adhere to such formalities with me. You may call me 'father'."

"Father," she repeated. It felt strange to address a giant, reptilian creature that way.

"Perhaps, you would feel more at ease if I took a different form," he said, as if reading her mind. A glow enveloped him, and gradually, he began to shrink. His tail shriveled up, his horns retreated into his head, and the wings folded onto his back. A minute later, the glow faded, and a tall, muscular man stood before her. He looked to be about thirty years old. His hair was blonde and chin length, with a close-cropped beard. He was dressed in shining silver armour made of scales. Natalia thought he somewhat resembled Thor.

"You see, my dear Natalia, our world is in a state of transition at the moment. The new demon prison must be properly sealed. All the while, the dark will not relinquish its fight. New Eternals must be chosen. You, of course, are ineligible- you are an immortal, so you will enjoy the extended lifespan of a dragon as it is. But, through the Fairykind girl, the Fairy Queen has managed to have her say. The creatures of the night have their representative in the boy. I would like to see my own kingdom partake in these activities. In order to do so, I must first choose my own champion."

Natalia frowned. "I do not understand. Dragons have human avatars, such as the one you take now. Why do you need me? While I appreciate your faith in me, I fear some of your subjects will not share it."

"You are my daughter," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are _my _blood. Those who challenge you, challenge me. Your enemies are mine. Your allies, I will afford a certain degree of respect. My child, you have spent most of your life sheltered here, taught to fear the outside world, to conceal what you truly are. No longer can you hide. No longer can you allow fear to rule you."

For the first time, she met his gaze. "I am not afraid. I have never been afraid."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Then you are ready." He turned and began walking towards a narrow tunnel in the cavern wall. "Come."

* * *

She gasped. "It's beautiful."

Suspended before her was a suit of armor like no other she had ever seen. It consisted of chainmail made from iridescent black and violet dragon scales. A black breastplate fit over the chest, and a thick leather belt cinched the waist. The suit was completed with narrow black boots and leather—dragon leather, she assumed—gloves.

"It's designed for speed and agility. You'll find it surprisingly light," Celebrant said. "But it's nearly impenetrable. The breastplate is made of adamant. Very little can slice through dragon scales or skin."

"Thank you, Your—Father," she corrected herself.

"Go ahead," he gestured to the armor. "I'll be waiting outside."

She nodded, and he walked back through the tunnel, his footsteps reverberating.

The armor fit as if it had been crafted for her—perhaps it had been. It felt more like a catsuit than armor, actually. It outlined the slender form of her body. Strangely, there were two vertical slits in the back, just below her shoulder blades. The neckline, lined in the shade of amethyst, plunged deeply, and a leather buckle at the top of her neck tied it together. Natalia felt somewhat self-conscious, but also confident, empowered.

She picked up a boot and inspected it. The sole was translucent, pale, the color of quartz. With a start, she realized it was made of dragon bone. There was a thick block heel, made from the same material. Natalia slipped on the boot and laced it up. It was surprisingly comfortable, cushioned in the right places.

Natalia slipped on the gloves and made her way through the tunnel, into the main cavern. The boots made no noise as they struck the rocky ground.

Celebrant nodded his approval as she approached. "Kneel."

She obeyed, dropping to one knee. He placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Do you vow to serve as a champion of my kingdom, whatever deeds that may entail?"

Natalia knew the dangers of entering a deal with any magical creature. There always was a catch, and rarely did they behoove the mortal involved. But she was not a mere mortal, as she had discovered. She was as enduring as Agad, as Raxtus, as Celebrant himself.

So she whispered, "I do."

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded her, and she stifled a scream of pain. It felt as if her right arm had been set on fire. But she remained stoic, refraining from clutching her arm to her chest and nursing it.

"Then I mark you as one of my own," Celebrant said. The pain intensified, the fire erupting from her back. She felt her skin rip open, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

As quickly as it had begun, the pain faded, and Natalia gasped for breath. "Rise," Celebrant commanded. She struggled to her feet, panting for breath, oddly off balance. "Natalia Semyonova, my daughter, I grant you wings."

_Wings? _She craned her neck around, and her mouth dropped.

"Holy shit," she breathed, and covered her mouth with her hand.

A pair of large, translucent dragon wings protruded from her shoulder blades. They resembled Celebrant's, except for they were onyx black, fading to violet at the ends.

"You may retract them when you must do so, in order to better pass for a human," he informed her.

"Th-thank you," she muttered, still fixated on the results of her transformation.

"Before I return you to Raxtus, I must arm you," he continued. From his back, he produced a night-black bow and a matching quiver of arrows. "I cannot bear to watch you hunt with that pitiful instrument any longer. You'll find this bow can shoot with more power than any bow made by man. The supply of arrows shall never exhaust itself."

He then drew a pair of daggers from his belt. "These are made of adamant."

He passed them to Natalia, who slid them into sheaths attached to her own belt. "They were your mother's," he said softly.

"I do not know how to thank you for your generosity, father," she said.

"Fight for me," was all he said.

* * *

Raxtus sat at wait outside the stone doors. "Oh my God. No, no, _no. _What did he _do _to you?"

She smiled. "He made me his champion."

He gave you _wings, _Natalia!"

"So? Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, _no. _My point is, there are rumours about that spell, but no one's ever seen it done…"

Her expression turned to one of ice. "How long have you known we were half-siblings?"

He sighed. "Not this."

"Yes, this," she retorted. "You knew, didn't you?"

No answer.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

After a moment of hesitation, he spoke. "Agad didn't want you to know. He was worried you might do something rash. He wanted to keep you as safe as possible."

She scowled. "Safety was nice, but unbearably boring." She began to march out of the cavern. "Come on. We've got a world to save."

* * *

They stood at the summit of the mountain. "I assume he didn't teach you how to actually fly," Raxtus said, nodding at her wings.

She shook her head. "For all I know, they're just a fashion accessory."

"No," he said. "They're the real thing. Try to get a running start, then flap as hard as you can."

"Got it," she said, nodding. She took a couple of running steps, then leaped into the air. However, she was unaccustomed to the wings, and they quickly became entangled. After a couple of seconds of hovering, she hit the ground, hard.

"Ouch," she croaked, and Raxtus laughed.

"Everyone crashes and burns on their first flight. You'll get it eventually."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Natalia grumbled, brushing the snow off of her armor.

"I'm just giving you a hard time. Come on, I'll take you down."

She gazed at the rolling hills at the foot of the mountain, making up her mind. "No. I'm not leaving here unless I fly out on my own."

"You need to gain a lot of height quickly," Raxtus explained. "Forget the running—just jump."

Natalia rubbed her arms and nodded. She was growing sore from numerous failed attempts at flight. Her wings ached, and various other parts of her body were bruised from her crashes into the earth. Part of her wanted to give up. At this rate, the rest of the group would be waiting.

But she was stubborn, and now, she had a mission. She crouched and jumped with all the strength she could muster, then beat her wings once. Twice.

A smile broke across her face. She was hovering about ten feet above the ground.

"There you go!" Raxtus shouted. He leaped into the air, but he wasn't going to wait for her. She raced after him, into the clouds, her wings beating furiously.

Never had she felt such exhilaration! She was invincible, uncontrolled by the iron fist of gravity. Pulling her wings close to her body, she dove down in a spiral. Laughter escaped her lips.

Raxtus spotted the group below, and began his descent. Natalia followed. She hadn't quite gotten to landings in her flying lessons, but she tried to follow Raxtus' example. He spread his wings, allowing himself to gently glide towards the ground; she did likewise.

But the ground was rapidly rushing towards her. Panic gripped her chest. Desperately, she tried to gain air resistance to slow her down, but to no avail.

She was a mere five feet above the ground, spiraling towards the shrine. Preparing for impact, she bit her lip and tucked her head—

Suddenly, she was being dragged towards the ground. There was a strong blow that knocked the air from her lungs.

Seth was lying on top of her. "Gotcha," he panted.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Please get off of me."

"Uh, sorry." He rolled off of her and sat up, dusting off his pants.

The three gawked at Natalia, in her new, transformed state.

"What are you wearing?" Kendra finally asked.

Natalia struggled not to roll her eyes. "When your long lost father, the dragon king, gives you a suit of armor and declares you his champion, you don't really refuse his offers."

Seth's eyes widened. "_Celebrant's _your father?"

"It appears so," she said. "I'm inclined to believe him."

"As am I," said Bracken. "I began to have suspicions about your parentage when I first met you. While I have not known many Dragonlings, I know that few share your raw power. I have never met one who could use dragon fire."

"We should go," Kendra cut in. "We don't have time on our side."

Natalia nodded. "Back to Living Mirage, then Kingdom of the Sun, I presume?"

"Actually," said Seth, "I was talking to Bracken. There's something we need to take care of first…"


End file.
